A
by 2708786
Summary: ...b


Kudou Shinichi was laying face first into cold grass, a sharp throbbing pain was banging at the back of his head; blinking he groans loudly and lifts himself up and sits back onto his legs. The area he was in was dark, but dim lights came from an unknown source.

Rubbing his head, he felt how crusting it was, the smelt of blood was in the air. As his pounding headache lessen he brings one leg forward and try standing; as he did his jeans slips down, still dazed he reaches down and pulls then up. Blinking in confusion he frowns, his jeans was loose around his waist and baggy around his shins, his thighs seems a little tighter.

Leaning forward to study the cause he notices thick hair fall pass his shoulder, he straightens himself and frowns as he moves the hair out the way with one hand; then his jackets slid off his shoulder, he made a grab for it.

Readjusting his belt Shinichi tighten his jeans, he then zips up his jacket. Blue eyes narrow ahead of himself as he tries to recall where he was and why he was laying hurt on the ground.

'I was following a man in black...' Shinichi remembers, blinking he turns and looks towards where the bigger man and bald man had been doing there deal, 'I took some photos with my camera and... I got hit on the head...'

Shinichi moans at himself, then he turns to the way he recalls leads back to the shopping area and took a step forwards. Then stops and frowns, his shoes felt a little strange, like they were an inch too big or something.

Shaking his head he carefully walks back to the shopping area, coming into the well lit place he hisses and grits his teeth; his poor aching head pulse slightly once more. Glancing around he sees mainly couple walking down the path, many gazing down at their maps of Tropical Land.

Shinichi did not need to, he had a brilliant memory and could summon images into his head at will; he had memorized the map before coming, and knew there was a toilet close by.

Walking he notices the old stares from some of those who was not going about their business, while other pointed at him.

'I still have the blood on me from the Coaster Murder.' Shinichi thinks to himself, he was completely covered and only managed to wipe his face down before Megure came. As he reaches the toilet he glances towards the 'gents' but heads towards the disable ones instead, not wanting to explain his blood soaked clothes.

Closing the door he quickly locks he and sighs, he heads over to the mirror to see the damage and blinks and he finds a stranger looking at him. A beautiful young woman with brilliant blue eyes, long rich black hair with curl slightly like his mother's towards the bottom, fringe had grown out and curl and her jaw bones.

Shinichi stare frozen. Then he quickly rips off his clothing, letting it drop to the ground without care. All Shinichi could do was look on in horror as he came to realizes he was missing something very important and something else had taken it's place. The young woman's naked form was much like his own, however on his once flat chest small beast the size of cooking apple were.

Over his or rather her neck, was dry blood; which much belong to the man at the Coaster. There was also dry blood at her temple, which was highly likely her own blood. Brushing back some of the long hair Shinichi could see that some of the blood had ran down into her ear as well.

'Now is not the time to panic.' Shinichi's mind informed her, 'Get cleaned up...' The park's map flickered in her mind's eye and he bends down taken up her clothes. 'This place sells clothes. I still have my wallet.'

Washing herself as best as could, without looking at herself; making sure her clothes were tightly in place she turned her jacket inside out and slipped it on; Shinichi turns to the door and unlocking walks out.

Washing up had given her some time to think; As she wanders towards the nearest clothes store Shinichi notices that staff members cleaning the shelves.

"What's going on?" Shinichi asks the first one she found frowning slightly, "Are you bring all the clothes in? Because I need to buy some..."

"Oh no," The older woman says kindly, as she lifts something out of a box and carefully places down, "We're preparing for when Kaitou KID comes in a few days time, so we're just selling new goods."

Shinichi nods and heads towards the clothes that was already on display. It was mainly magician, clovers and shapes designs she saw. The clothes themselves were mainly white, something Shinichi did not want since it was eye catching.

'My head still hurts...' Shinichi thinks as she walks towards some shorts, the size appear too large for what she remembers of herself in the mirror. Still wandering back and fore Shinichi sees falls on a sheet bath towel which had a green clover within a triangle on which corner, this design was everywhere.

Shaking her head she looks on the other side of the towels, where bikinis and one piece swim wear was; that was not but she needed. Moving towards away staring at the shorts again, some leggings, long socks.

Shinichi reaches for a blue blouse, which had a red ribbon wrap around the collar; next she grabs the white shorts with distaste, there was braces sold under these. Above the shorts was a white blazer, however this did not appear to fall above the waist, it seemed to only come down to the rib cage. Shinichi glances at the shoes, there were only white was available, then took the long blue socks. Nodding she turns with the new items heading towards the changing rooms, the ones being picked looked far better than the other things there, and there was no was Shinichi was going to wear a dress or skirt, which was the main object on sell.

Dully her own mind Shinichi began to undress, quickly replacing the clothes with the new. Glancing down she could see just how much blood was on her jacket in the charging room's light than under the toilet's one.

Shinichi finishes and slowly glances towards the full length mirror; the blouse was a perfect fit, the white blazer did indeed come to the bottom of her ribs, the braces could be seen coming from under and attached to the front of the shorts, the socks went passed the knees and stopped mid thigh, the shoes had been the right size also. However, there was a problem; sticking out from the shorts Shinichi's boxers could be seen, the blouse did come down to the hips, but because of the way the shorts was designed there was looses wore.

"And then there is my chest..." Shinichi says the next worry out loud, she felt completely uncomfortable because the blouse causes the tightly slightly around that area, "I must need a bra...and some... underwear..."

Shinichi frowns as she undresses again, this time thinking hard. She had not seen any from of underwear, there had been socks and vests but no bras.

"Wait!" Shinichi breathes out as he remembers something, "The swimwear section!"

Dressed in her baggy jeans that seemed to want to fall down at any moment, Shinichi came out of the rooms and hurry towards the swimwear. She glances over the bikinis; the first was pure white with that green clovers triangle design again dotted everywhere, the second was again white with one large clover design in the centre of the panties and on the left cup of the bra, the third was green strips with black ace of shapes everywhere much like how the first one, the fourth was like the second only with the black ace of shapes, the last one was black with white doves everywhere.

"Everything okay miss?" A voice came from behind, Shinichi turns and sees one of the staff members.

"Fine." Shinichi answers quickly; Not thinking now she reaches up and gets all five design, but had the strap for the tops half with full cup and briefs for the bottom; they was sold apart and a person could mix and match. With loot in arms Shinichi made her way back to the charging room but pauses at the towels, there was shampoo and body washes. Shinichi lowers herself down and grabs hold Kaitou KID's forest smelted shampoo and body wash, then grabs four types of towel.

Back in the charging room Shinichi slowly gathers everything together, then hurry back out for the tills. There was not many people in the shops at this time of night, it made Shinichi wonder just when would they be closing.

It did not take long to bag everything up, Shinichi paid with cash and left once again for the toilets. As she got there she notices the cleaning crew leaving, she waits until they had got before going into the disabled stall again. As she locks the door, the smell of disinfected filled the room causing her to wiggle of nose.

Dropping the bags Shinichi bent down and pulled the largest towel out and threw on the floor in front of the sink. Then she reaches for the shampoo/body wash sitting them on the side of the sink. Then she took out the bikini set and new clothes and carefully sat them on top of the empty bags.

'This has gone to be the strangest night of my life...' Shinichi thinks as he stands in front of the sink, dry blood was caked onto her hair, pinkest tint was around her neck. Glances down at her legs, she sees that they was naturally smooth like her mother's who never shaved them. Shaking her head she began the task of washing the sweaty and bloodied form, keeping herself as close to the sink.

Shinichi grabs the next smaller towel, then dries herself the best she could; by now the coldest of the early morning was making her body shiver as a chilly wind came through the gaps of the door. Next came the bikini, which she had taken out at random, as she held it up Shinichi could see it was the once with the clover design on the cup. With that she recalls the times her mother would dress in front of her, remember how the bra was put on, following that memory Shinichi began to quickly mimic.

"It was the right size..." Shinichi sighs out glad she did not have to go back; she then grabs the bottom half and pulls it on fast. Shinichi hurries to get the clothes on, the white blazer was surprisingly warm as was the socks. Almost like they were made for cold nights; the blouse was thick as well.

Shinichi slips the shoes on and takes a look at the mirror, the strange image of herself stared back. The white against her black hair made it look blacker. Sighing Shinichi reaches for the blazer's only button and does it up, it covered the chest only slightly.

"Still this was made well and warm..." Shinichi mumbles as she bends down and began the new task of cleaning up the mess around herself. Bags in hand she frowns deeply then stands and walks towards the door, unlocking it she went out.

Shinichi walks along the path, wondering what she could do or where she should go.

"Home?" Shinichi thinks aloud as she glances up at the black skies, somewhere in the distance she recalls she heard a heavy storm; the rain had fallen on the park's ground but the main storm did not appear to have touched there, "The trains and buses would have stopped now..."

Shinichi looks and sees that she was at the shop again, there was more Kaitou KID stuff being placed on the selves. She notices the woman who served her, whom waved at her with a smile.

"You look a lot better?" The woman says as she comes over, "What happened?"

"My friends left me behind." Shinichi gave a half truth, "I fell over, hitting my head."

"Are you alright now? We have First Aid stations here." The woman went on kindly, Shinichi glances down at the woman's name tag, it read 'Sumiko'.

"I may go there," Shinichi replies with a charming smile, "For only to sleep. The trains have stopped running."

"Aa..." Sumiko says with a nod of understanding, she seemed not know what to say any more, "Would you like anything else?"

"Maybe a different bag to carry my stuff..." Shinichi comments as she looks down at the carrier bags, some having the wet towel in them, "Or a suitcase. You sell those here, because there is a airport close by right."

"We only have the trick ones on sell now," Sumiko laughs as she turns to look over at a section of the shop, "Because of the Kaitou KID heist in a couple of days..." she gazes down at her watch of her wrist, "Well, it would be tomorrow now, since it's well past midnight."

Shinichi frowns, he had given his watch to Ran when she lost her one. She wanted to keep an eye on the time for the fireworks. Turning she moves over to the cases first, wanted to make his load lighter. Blue eyes narrow in on a black case with wheels and a pull handle; taken it Shinichi moves towards the places where there was watches and necklaces sold, and blinks then he sees their collection.

"Haha.." Sumiko laughs as she sees Shinichi's face, "We are selling copies of KID's target."

"Oh..." Shinichi says with a frown, she then points to the pocket watches, "And these..."

"There is a teen detective the follows Kaitou KID," Sumiko says again with a laugh, "He is known for keeping the time with a pocket watch."

"These gold ones?" Shinichi asks pointing to the ones that were was more of; Sumiko nods, "Then I will take the silver pocket watch with the black ace of shapes on."

"Wow! Those are limited additions! Real silver, only three made!" Sumiko grins as she hurries to take some keys out of her pocket and only the glass box where the watches was contained, "There are even some heist copies gems that are limited."

"Just the watch thanks." Shinichi says with a smile, then glances at the other two, "I think I will take the other two, as gifts."

"Sure!" Sumiko cries out in delight at this and taken each box out, looks at her breathless, "Everything else?"

"No thanks," Shinichi says as she hold up the case, "other than this."

"Okay!" Sumiko says as she rushes over to the counter where the tills were.

Shinichi waits as she wraps the watches up, apart from one, which she hands over to her; Shinichi places the silver watch in her left beast pocket.

"Thank you very much!" Sumiko cries out happily as Shinichi lefts the store for another time; the young detective finds seat and begins moving everything around. Soon all of Shinichi's new stuff was in the suitcase, there was also instructions for the case because it was a trick one and had hidden areas.

Standing Shinichi pulls out the handle and let the case drag behind her as she moves towards the exit.

'I am glad I did not noticed that there was something wrong as I woke up," Shinichi thinks as she went along, 'I may have panicked and went running off without thinking...Okay, now that I am clean, wearing proper clothes...sort of... and not carrying a mountain of bags with me, I can think.'

Shinichi stops and blinks at the open field in the amusement part, people was pitching tents. Choosing not to dwell on that, she continues to walk. As she moves along, she sees people wearing similar clothing as her.

"..." Shinichi does not comment but is some what glad, no one would question her being there as she easily bends in, 'Okay... after the Coaster Murder... I followed a man dressed in black and was hit from behind, force fed poison. That long silver haired man said this was never tested on humans, then after that I felt-'

"THESE PEOPLE!" A loud voice screams out, causing Shinichi and many people around her to look towards where it came from.

A young woman, about her age was there, the thing that grab Shinichi's attention was this young woman was the image of Ran. The Ran look-a-like was standing in the middle of some policemen.

Interested because of the police being there, Shinichi makes her way over, gripping onto her bag as she did with her left hand. She stood with the crowd and listens in as a man ranted about Kaitou KID, gaining some boos from the people about her.

Another person appear there. Just appeared. Causing Shinichi to blink at his suddenness. Then froze as she gotten a better look at the other teen, a boy this time. He was the image of Shinichi; the slight difference were, purple eyes, messy brown and a strange grin.

Sighing the Ran look-a-like moves away at something the ranting man said, Shinichi's look-a-like follows after still grinning madly. Then another person moves, a blonde teen who glared at Shinichi's look-a-like.

Ran's look-a-like stops meters from where Shinichi stood, however she was glaring at a group of girls wearing almost what Shinichi had on, but had banners with 'I 'heart' KID' on them. Here Shinichi could see differences in the girl, her eyes colouring was paler blue, feather style hair cut and a rounded face.

Shinichi moves away, no longer caring. Her thoughts wondered bad to the men in black. She kept rethinking what had happen.

'Since I am still here,' Shinichi thinks as she yawns loudly, 'When light comes I can go back and check out the scene... will they come back? Or did they think that poison would kill me? When they heard that no one had been found dead in that place, will they question that?'

Suddenly Shinichi's stomach rumbles, rubbing it she looks over at a stand selling food. And makes her way over, beside her someone else was also walking heading for the same place. Turning she sees the blonde again, under the hanging lights, brown eyes could be seen almost red in colour.

The blonde smiles as waves a hand forwards, allowing Shinichi to go first. The detective of the east wanted to punch the other teen in the face for some reason, but forces a smile and quickly orders a hamburger and small drink of coffee.

"It take a few minutes to cook," The man in the stand said, handing over the coffee and a thin pole with a number on the top, after Shinichi given him the money, "We're bring it out to you."

Shinichi went over to where benches and tables was and finding an empty one took a seat; resting the case down she places the number pole upon the table and brings the hot coffee to her lips.

'Thank goodness...' Shinichi closes her eyes as she drinks slowly and carefully the thing had was going to keep her going, 'I doubt I will sleep tonight, no matter how exhausted my body and mind is."

"It is be a few minutes." A voice said from the table ahead of Shinichi, opening her eyes she sees the look-a-likes and the blonde. The two look-a-likes was facing Shinichi, the blonde seat down in front of them with his back to Shinichi.

"I can't believe these people." The Ran look-a-like rages out, she took hold of a cup the blonde had bought back with him,"All this for a thief."

"And a magician!" The Shinichi look-a-like grins out in a sing song voice, "A great one at that!"

'A thief...' Shinichi thinks as she thinks; in her mind's eyes she brings up information. Shinichi reads a lot of stuff, however because of her sharp memory, she had trained her brain to lock things away until recalled. Files of Kaitou KID brushes over her mind, images dates words cords placed in her fore mind.

"Here is your order miss!" A happy with tried voice said; Shinichi opens her eyes and almost in a daze glances at the man bring her food.

"Thank you very much." Shinichi says kindly at the man, because her mind was so active, those deep blue eyes flickered over his entire form and in a matter of moments Shinichi had pieced together many things related to him, "Not worry, I am sure she will say 'yes'"

The look of shock that cross the man's face was priceless; Shinichi smiles at him as he wanders away and turns back to the three ahead of her. Again her active mind and her knowledge of linking everything piece together the three. A teen detective, a policemen's daughter and an overexcited magician.

'A policemen's daughter who dislikes someone who likes Kaitou KID.' Shinichi adds as she locks her mind down to normal human level, 'Had girl has a mean glare.'The Ran look-a-like was glaring hard at Shinichi. The detective of the east chose instead to eat and drink and not draw attention to herself.

It did not take long for their food to arrive, soon they was eating as well. However this did not stop the girl from glaring at Shinichi. Finished Shinichi stands and grabbing her case starts moving away.

"What makes that stupid thief so great?" A voice stops Shinichi, turning deep blue eyes locked onto pale ones. Shinichi had kept her head down for most of the evening, finding her eyes from view, however the girl seemed surprised by the sight of them.

"Aoko!" The Shinichi look-a-like jumps up and Shinichi lowers her head slightly once more, "Do you really want to start a fight! It's night, let's go back to the hotel!"

Shinichi turns about to move away.

"No!" The girl named Aoko shouts out, pushing the boy back, "No Kaito! I don't know!" Rushing forwards she stood in Shinichi's path, "What makes KID so great? Tell me!"

The Shinichi look-a-like known now as Kaito sighs and hurries to her side while shaking his head.

"I am in a hurry." Shinichi says firmly, "Excuse me."

Aoko pushes Kaito away as he touches her shoulder and came closer to Shinichi, this time holding out her arms out and standing with her feet apart.

Shinichi's eyes narrowed under her hair that covers that part of her hair; she had eaten and watered, not still ached and needed sleep. Turning slowly to walks around the girl, Aoko runs and stand in Shinichi's new path.

"What is your problem?" Shinichi hisses out darkly, causing the girl to flinch at the coldness dripping in her voice. Kaito appeared more alert now, but was no longer sighing and looking annoyed instead he was smiling brightly.

"Sorry about my friend." Kaito says cheerfully as he braves coming nearer, he hold up a hand and with a flick of his wrist had a yellow rose in his hand, "She means no harm! Please as a fellow Kaitou KID fan, have this rose as a token of our friendship."

Shinichi snorts at this, but wanting to keep the peace takes the rose and smiles. Kaito steps back with a low bow allowing Shinichi to move pass, Aoko had lowered her arms and was glaring towards the ground. Moving along, she could see the teen detective watching closely.

Shinichi continues on her path, placing the yellow rose in the same pocket as the watch; she let her mind wonder, 'I have three choices. One, sleep in the First Aid Station. Two, go to the front of the park to where the hotel in and get a room, or Three walk home...' Shinichi let the map appear in her made, making her stop, the First Aid Station was near, 'They can look at my head and let me sleep there, since the park in open the through the night until Saturday but... they would ask too many questions. The hotel is most likely fully booked or else people would not be pitching tents. Walking home?'

Shinichi starts walking again, it was then she notices people walking close behind. Gazing over her shoulder she sees the three from before.

"We're not following you or anything!" Aoko cries out holding her hands up and turning red in the cheeks.

"But I am." A smooth voice spoke up, Shinichi's eyes focus on the teen detective, "My name is Hakuba Saguru, and I am a detective." The young man finishes this by flicking his hair back with his hand, causing the other young man Kaito to roll his eyes.

"You are following me because you are worried." Shinichi states making Saguru frown, while Aoko and Kaito looked at each other in question.

"Why would we be worried?" Aoko asks now looking at the blonde.

"Not you," Shinichi says turning around fully now, "Your detective friend here. You have noticed."

"I have noticed." Saguru agrees with a smile and nod, again Aoko and Kaito turns to each other, confused. "Miss, allow me to lead you to the First Aid Station." Shinichi smirks and shakes her head no, "Please, you need to get that looked at."

"I am fine, thank you." Shinichi answers turning back around, she grips her case handle and moves a little faster than before.

"Wait!" Kaito cries out surprising Shinichi by getting in front without making a sound, "Oi Hakuba, what's wrong with this girl?"

'Girl!?' Shinichi's mind screams in outrage, then calms as fast remembering what had happen, 'Wow, I must be tried...'

"She young lady has had a serious blow to the head," Saguru answers pointing to the back of her head, "I notices when we lined up for our meals, also you kept holding the side of your head when you drank your coffee."

'Did I?' Shinichi thinks trying to recall, "So? Even if I had a little bang, who asked you? I have things to do."

"What?!" Aoko screams out, "I don't care if you want a good spot to see that thief! You need to see someone!"

"I don't she is a fan," Saguru carries on smiles as he comes closer, "Everything she has on, even the case she of pulling, can be bought from here." the blonde stands in front and hold out a hand, "In other words, after you hit your head it bleed enough to go onto your clothes, making you not only have to buy more but wash your hair, it is still damp."

"Mmmm..." Shinichi hums out, "And where did I wash my hair?"

"In the toilets, perhaps." Saguru says thoughtfully "Even way, you're hurt but are not heading towards the First Aid, for some reason you cleaned yourself up. Why did you do that?"

"Because I was not thinking rightly at the time." Shinichi answers feeling a little wore out, "Now, do you think you can let me be on my way. I will make my way home now."

"Do you need any help?" Aoko asks very kindly, her whole manner had changed towards Shinichi causing the other to blink and then smile gently back.

"Thank you, but I must go." Shinichi says turning and walking away, she glances at the remaining one thinking that he too would try and stop her, but he never he was busy staring at the Aoko girl. Then smoke filled the area. Suddenly Shinichi's feet was off the ground, blinking she realized that Kaito had tried to stop her in the end.

"Now now," Kaito grins boldly, "Why not stay with Aoko tonight, she may snore like a monkey with bad wind but she won't mind."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Aoko roars as she marches forward, but slap her hand over her mouth when Shinichi raises a hand to her temple, "Oh sorry!"

"It's fine." Shinichi says to her, then turning to the one who was carrying her princess style, "Do you mind?"

"You really need some sleep!" Kaito grins down at her; Shinichi eyes closed for unknown reasons and she fell alseep.


End file.
